


How I Met Them

by JinxxRadke16



Category: Black Veil Brides, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Black Veil Brides/Twilight Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxRadke16/pseuds/JinxxRadke16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bella Bennett met Black Veil Brides and how she has a connection to one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Them

**Author's Note:**

> You see Jake at Target in the actions figure section. You?: Go up to him, ask if you could have his autograph and picture then have a small conversation.

I was driving to Target. Why? I couldn't find the perfect present for my best friend, Tyler. The only thing I could think about was that new movie 'G.I Joe Rise of the Cobra'. And the only reason why I could only think about it was because of Tyler. He loves that movie and he kept on hinting about how nice it would be to have Duke's doll, ahem action figure and I've already found it online, but it wouldn't get here in time.

So I'm at Target now trying to find Duke's doll and the movie to go with it.

I got out of my car and looked at the Target in distaste. I'm not one of those people who prefer to shop at high-end stores, it's just I've never been to a Target. It was so big and I would never find anything.

I took a breath and walked through the doors of the death maze.

After three turnarounds and a spill in aisle eighteen, I finally found the toy aisle. I tried the one on my left first. As looked down at the rows of toys I began to feel hopeless. Then my eye caught two things, first was the Duke doll and Ripcord doll. The second was a man, scoffing at the Black Veil Brides dolls that was next to the aforementioned dolls.

I walked up to him. "Not a fan?"

He jumped and pulled his scarf over his mouth. "Oh, I'm a fan, but this is just ridiculous." His voice was deep and false.

I shrugged and reached for the Duke and Ripcord dolls. I squeaked at the ground moving from under me.

"You could've just ask for a lift." His voice was still deep and false, but amused to.

I huffed and grabbed the dolls and told him to put me down. He straitened up but the chain on his hat got caught on my necklace. I looked up to apologize, when my mouth popped open.

I couldn't believe who I was staring at. I was staring into the face of Jake Pitts, lead guitarist of Black Veil Brides. Right now they were on their 'On Leather Wings Tour' playing this month, seven days before Christmas in Phoenix at the PHiX Gallery and both Tyler and I were going.

He looked so scared that I was going to yell 'OMG JAKE PITTS IS IN THE TOY AISLE'. But I didn't I grabbed the two tangled objects and unhooked them.

"C-can I get an autograph and p-picture?" I asked, a little stunned that I was staring Jake Pitts in the face.

He sighed in relief and nodded. I grabbed my phone from my purse and a little notebook that I always keep in there.

I had him make out one to me and they other to Tyler, then we took a picture together.

"Thanks. Um... here." I took a piece of paper, wrote my number on it and gave it to him. "Maybe you should call me sometime and talk. Whenever." I said walking backwards and smiled at him. He returned it and stuffed the number in his pocket.

And that's how I met Jake Pitts. One of my brother's friends and band mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if there are BVB action figures.


End file.
